


And it stoned me to my soul

by Reddie_obssesed



Series: Song titles [1]
Category: IT (1990), It-Stephen King
Genre: Based off of the van Morrison song And it Stoned Me, M/M, basically just Richie and Eddie spending time with each other after a day at the barrens, no pennywise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddie_obssesed/pseuds/Reddie_obssesed
Summary: Hey guys apologies for this being so short and possibly a little bit crap it is my first fan fiction ever abd I wrote it at one in the morning I hope you all enjoyed it and I shall continue to make more fanfictions which will be better and longer





	And it stoned me to my soul

Richie, Eddie, Stan, Bill,Ben and Bev sat next to the damn in the Barron's the six of them had all come down for a calm evening just them and no one else, Mike couldn't come so they all had been disappointed but that was soon forgotten when they started hanging out and having fun. Stan and Bill had been dating for about two months the same amount of time as Ben and Bev.  
Richie and Eddie had been dating for three months by this point in time and made dam sure everyone knew about it, It had started to get dark and the losers all piled off in twos until Richie and Eddie where the only ones left, They two started to walk home together  
"Have fun today spaghetti man?"  
"Yeah Richie I did we should do couple days more often"  
"You bet ya cutie"  
"Don't call me that"  
"Not a chance"  
The rain started up and they picked up the pace whilst getting wet, From what Richie could still see of the Barron's the water looked particularly beautiful just like Eddie, They walked to Eddie's house together and stopped at the driveway Eddie looked up at Richie  
"Well I hate to leave you here in the rain but my moms home"  
"No problem Eddie Spaghetti I'll see you later beautiful"  
"Don't call me that"  
"What beautiful?"  
"No Eddie spaghetti"  
"You love it really"  
"Yeah I do"  
"And I love you"  
"I love you too Richie"  
They kissed each other goodbye and Richie watched Eddie walk up the driveway into his house how much he loved that boy was beyond words, The rain stopped as Richie reached home he smiled as he thought of his amazing friends and his loving boyfriend life just couldn't get any better, And it stoned him to his soul

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys apologies for this being so short and possibly a little bit crap it is my first fan fiction ever abd I wrote it at one in the morning I hope you all enjoyed it and I shall continue to make more fanfictions which will be better and longer


End file.
